


refresh, reset

by merenwen (panther)



Series: circles on old maps [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: It is one thing to have to lay down for Goldberg one week. But to be thrown to Lesnar a week later does nothing to improve Kevin's mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin's reign had brilliant moments but looking back on his match with Sami at Battleground this week was a stark reminder of how much more I feel could have been done with it. Losing to Bill and then being put to Brock gave me feels. 
> 
> post fastlane 2017

It is one thing to have to lay down for Goldberg one week. But to be thrown to Lesnar a week later does nothing to improve Kevin's mood. There was a lot more he wanted to do with his title run. A _lot_ more and he is burning with desire to get another chance to do better. Sami has always been there. Winning. Losing. Familiar in the whirlwind of everything new. Kevin thinks back to Battleground; how glorious that match had been even if he'd lost it. He will do that again. He will prove everyone wrong. Starting at Ko-Mania.


End file.
